


Crossing Over

by Galactic_Bartender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hell Bound, Quest, SW, Star Wars - Freeform, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Bartender/pseuds/Galactic_Bartender
Summary: When Crosshair suddenly dies, he didn't realize he was on a highway to hell until he was suddenly there. In a twisted fate of events, Crosshair arranges a quest with the queen of hell herself to retrieve six artifacts in exchange for a second chance without strings attached. They say you should never make a deal with the Devil, but sometimes it just might work.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Where There Is Hell...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is just a self indulgent fun fanfic that I plan to see through to the end.

"I'd call that mission another success boys." Hunter voice says on the comm. "Crosshair, clean up any spare clankers roaming around and meet us at the rendezvous point." He adds. 

"Affirmative." the sniper responds, looking through his lens up on the ridge he was temporarily king of as he slowly picked off each remaining stray droid, one by one. 

"Must be nice to miss all the fun, eh Cross?" Wrecker's booming voice said in his ear. "Us down here doin' all the heavy liftin'! Even Tech-"

"Enough Wrecker." Hunter's tired voice buzzed. "Leave him alone."

Crosshair rolled his eyes before responding. "I have plenty of fun sitting back, watching you flail around like a rabid bantha. Tell me, why do you always choose to be so reckless?" He snapped back. 

"Hey! I-" Wrecker starts, but is immediately cut off by a third voice on the channel.

"Spider droids! We missed a few!" Tech says, panicking. " They locked onto one of our signals. I'm tracking now."At that moment, a distant boom caught the sniper's attention. He saw a bright bolt coming right toward him. "It's heading directly toward you!" Tech’s voice yelled. "Crosshair you need to-CROSS GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" The rest was drowned out by a ringing in his ears and panic filled him. Crosshair jumped up and turned to run, but it was too late. 

Everything went black.

~

  
  


_“Very strange. We weren’t expecting this arrival, were we?”_

_“It doesn’t matter now! He is here and we have a job to do!”_

Crosshair groans, body stiffening as he comes to. “Wh-what happened?” He slowly sits up, looking for the two voices. “Where am I?” He wrinkles his nose. “What is that kriffing smell?” He adds before putting his hand to his head. “What’s going on?” 

“Oh, the poor unfortunate soul doesn’t even realize-” The first voice said, coming closer to reveal a Troig.”My name is Rightie.” The head said cheerfully. “This here is Leftie.” he nods to the right head. “Don’t let his unpleasantness spoil this process. But uh, we have some questions before we get you on your way down!”

Crosshair slowly stands up, steadying himself against the wall.“What is this?” He says, trying to keep his voice calm. “Am I some separatist prisoner or something?” He glares at the pair of men in front of him, standing up straighter as he crosses his arms. “Ya can torture me all you won’t. I don’t have anything to say” His eyes glance around the damp, dark room they were in, noticing the heat around them. He fought the urge to pull at his collar. 

“Oh! No nothing like that! We are not a part of-”

“So, I am free to go?” Crosshair says, turning toward the door. 

“Well… not exactly..”

“Kid, you’re dead.” The second head stated, before turning to the first. “What?” he says gruffly, ignoring the look on his brother’s face. “He was going to find out eventually. This is the processing department.”

Crosshair reached for his pistol, but it was gone. “Whatever sort of trick you are trying to pull-” he looks around for his gear as he threatens them. He stops when he hears a low growl from a dark corner of the room. 

“Now, now. No need for any of this!” Rightie says, waving his arms to the corner and adding “Cerby HUSH!” he turns back around to Crosshair and smiles. “That's our boy Cerby. He helps us guard the gates here at Hell. Who is a good boy.” he coos. 

“H-hell?” Crosshair is taken aback. “What do you mean _hell_?” 

“Hell kid.” Leftie says, taking a book off a nearby table. “The place where ya go when you have been well-”

“A less than savory character!” Rightie says quickly, trying to keep things pleasant. “But don’t worry! It’s not that bad here.At least for us.” he says happily, reading a page on the book in front of him. “Now.. It says here that you are arriving a little earlier than scheduled. Unusual, but not unheard of!” He looks up at Crosshair. “Any idea why that might be?”

“I-am not- going down there.” Crosshair says through gritted teeth, panic settling in his chest. “You can’t make me. I’m not dead.”

Leftie sighs.”Look kid. There is nothing you can do about it now. It's too late and you are already here. May as well get with the program and stop fighting it.” 

“Must you always be so insensitive to the mortals!” Rightie says, shaking his head.”no wonder we get such a bad rep here!”

Crosshair’s mind races as he watches the men in front of him argue. He glances to his right, noticing an open passageway. He looks to the shadow of a creature in the far corner of the room. It’s now or never, he thinks to himself. Crosshair takes a deep breath before flipping the table in front of him, knocking over the arguing brothers and blocking the way of the hound. WIthout a second thought he runs through the doorway and out to the passage.

“Cerby, go get him boy!” He hears one of them yell as they gather themselves up. The sound of a distant howl gave Crosshair goosebumps, but he just kept running through the labyrinth of corridors without thought, the distant thumps of the creature from the corner following him. 

Crosshair, after what seemed like hours of running comes to a large and ornate door.”Finally,” he says to himself, This has to be an exit. He pushes the door open with a loud squeak, tiptoeing into the seemingly empty room. He takes a look out before closing it shut, heaving a sigh of relief when a voice behind him speaks. 

“Who are you?”

He freezes, caught by surprise. “I- I uh.” Crosshair stutters.

“Look at me when I speak to you!” The voice demands. 

Crosshair slowly turns around, holding his breath. scanning as they came to rest in the middle of the room. “I-” he opens his mouth again to speak, only snapping it shut as he locks eyes with the cold dark eyes of the one who had spoken to him.

She glared proudly from the throne in the middle of the room. How dare this stranger come in and interrupt her solitude. “I will repeat myself one more time.” she says, slowly standing up and gliding from her perch to Crosshair. She stops in front of him. “Who are you?”

He stands for a moment in silence, mesmerized by the power in front of him. “I- my name is.. Crosshair” He has to think as the heat of the room gets to him. “Where am- what is this place?” He asks, rubbing his temples. "And who the hell are you?" He asks the woman. "I don't have time for these games. I need to find my brothers. I was supposed to meet them but we got separated when." Crosshair freezes, remembering the ridge and the bolt coming toward him. His chest became a nest of knots as he realized.. 

The woman softly laughs. “Well, Crosshair. You are my in the Throne Room.” She turns, gracefully gliding back to her seat, planting herself down as she adjusts herself. The woman looks at Crosshair and smiles warmly. “Welcome to Hell.”


	2. There's Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshair meets the queen of Space Hell and makes a deal

A few minutes of silence passed as Crosshair stood in the middle of the throne room, trying to comprehend what the strange woman said. Her short dark hair framing her face as she hummed along happily, waiting for a response. Crosshair struggled to find his voice. He wanted to look around for a way out. It was impossible for him to be.. He wanted to glare and tell her she was wrong, and that he was going back home to his brothers this instant or they would regret it when the rest of the Batch came to find them. He wanted to wipe that smug look off her face and her eyes, her piercing red eyes. He wanted to stop her staring. It felt like she was dissecting his soul, piece by piece.

“Oh.” was all he could manage.

The woman snorts.“ _Oh_? Really?” She giggles, raising an eyebrow. “Not a man of much words is right.” She steps off her throne once again and over to a table. “Would you like a drink?” She says, gesturing to the bottle in front of her. “You know what, you do.” She teases, pouring two glasses of red wine and making her way over to the frozen trooper. “Here. It’s only wine, promise.” she flashes another smile before taking a drink of her own glass and wandering back up to her seat. “Drink!” She urges him. “So we can get you through this.”

Crosshair smells the drink before taking a small sip. Sweet and unexpected, he takes another drink before slowly walking over to the table, setting it down. “I.. I’m not dead.” he says slowly. “I am not dead. This is a dream.” He turns to glare at the rooms only other occupant. “That must be it. I hit my head during the explosion and now I am just having some crazy dream.” He says more confidently.

The woman laughs.“Sir, you must have hit something pretty hard to be here because you are, in fact, deceased.” she sighs, shaking her head. “Why is it that they always come through in denial?” She sits up stiffly on her throne, before speaking more formally. “You, Crosshair of the Clone Squad known as Clone Force 99, The Bad Batch, Hunters Angels-”

“That last one was one time and it was a few drunk shinies at a bar on Coruscant. How do you kno-”

She waves her hand, dismissing his comment. “You were killed while trying to avoid a large fired bolt from one of those mechanical things you like to fight with in your spare time. Droids, is it?” She shrugs, continuing on. “Due to your behavior during your life, you were sent here, to my lovely home.There is no changing this, no fighting your eternal fates, and no bargaining.” she adds quickly. “I already have your soul. There is nothing for you to make a deal with.”

“So what do I do now? If this really is in fact hell.” He looks around again for some sign of a prank before resting his eyes back in the center of the room."So what are you the bride of the Devil or something?" Crosshair narrows his eyes at the woman sitting before him.

She rolls her eyes. "For one, devil is very derogatory for the good work that I do for the realms. I prefer the term _your_ _majesty_. And secondly, I myself am the 'the devil, _or something_ ' as you so distastefully said."

Crosshair laughs. "So all this time, the ruler of the so called Hell has been-"

"A woman, yes. Something misogynists really liked to skirt over throughout the folds of time." she sighs, taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"And... Your name is?"

"Lucy."

"You're kidding me."

"The mortals are bound to get something right, aren't they?"

Crosshair once again remains speechless. He finally continues. “I- am I really dead?” He asks. Lucy nods, looking down into her drink. “There's nothing you can do?” he pleads. “Nothing to get me back to my brothers? They need me.” He begins to panic. “Please I’m not ready for this. I’m not ready to die and not ready to spend that time here.” He looks at her, eyes stinging with tears.

“I can’t. I am sorry.” Lucy replies, walking over and pouring more wine into her glass. “This is the way it has always been. You are mortal. And like other mortals, you are prone to headaches, sinus infections, colds and- as shocking as it may seem to you-even dying.” She looks away from the man in front of her. “It was your time and your choices led you to this Crosshair.” She looks over at a giant hourglass on the far wall of the room. “Now, if you don’t mind I have to-”

He cuts her off.”Look, I don’t care what it would take.” Crosshair begs.“Whatever it takes. Please just let me go home. I will pay whatever price you ask.I don’t have credits but,” He hesitates. “As the so called queen of Hell there has to be something you can do.”

"Look." Lucy says, becoming slowly more irritated at Crosshair's rambling. "Normally, I wouldn't do this. But you seem like a decent person and I have a meeting with a vacuum salesman who made a deal with me that I need to collect on. So, I'm willing to-"

"Let me go home?" Crosshair says, slightly hopefully. "Give me a second chance?"

She snorts, shaking her head. "What do I look like to you, Charles Dickens?" She walks over to a glass sphere in the middle of the room, beckoning Crosshair to follow her. "Also, don't interrupt, it's rude." She adds.

Cross walks over to where she stood, peering into the sphere. "What is-"

"These are the levels of Hell, Crosshair." She states matter-of-factly, gesturing to small sections of scenes in the sphere. "Most people assume we torture and maim down here. But really, we place you in your own personal Hell for all eternity. You live out your most terrible day of life over and over again,whether it be arriving at school on your biggest presentation day in nothing but your underwear because you were late and forgot to throw clothes on, or losing everything you love in a tragic way completely shattering you." She turns to Crosshair, smiling. "Seeing as you had so many of these days, I will allow you to choose your eternity." She steps back, allowing Crosshair to look upon his own past in the sphere.  
He peered into the ball, and immediately fought the urge to scream. He saw himself staring back at him. But a younger him, a cadet..Crying. It was when the others were decommissioned. His original squad that had the same mutated spectrum as his

_“They.. decided you were the best_ ” the trainer’s voice whispered from the ball.” _Their mutations failed. Yours did not..”_

_“Crosshair._.” Hunter’s voice said from another section of the ball. _"Crosshair it was only an accident.”_

His eyes shifted over to the scene he was hearing. It was him and Hunter, sitting inside his room in the Havoc Marauder. _“Accident or not, I hurt that boy today Hunter!”_ Crosshair spits out, holding back tears. _“I am supposed to be the best at what I do, we are supposed to be.”_ he puts his head in his hands, looking down at the floor. _“Because of me..”_

“ _Cross… We all make mistakes..”_

The image in the ball shifts to Techs face, streaked with tears. _“99 he.. He’s gone. During the attack on Kamino he-”_

As Crosshair is watching the images in the ball, a light knock on the door brings Lucy’s attention elsewhere.”Come.” She calls, and it opens to reveal one of her underlings.”What is it Hector?” she asks quietly, watching Crosshair reactions as he studied each scenario over and over again.”I am a little busy.”

“Yes mistress. But this is about,” the creature nods his head toward Crosshair.”Him.” he bows slowly at Lucy’s feet.”It turns out he isn’t, you know, dead yet.” Hector whispers, glancing over his shoulder at the strange man. “He is still holding in on the surface. It's faint but, part of his soul is still there.”

“Curious.” Lucy says, cocking her eyebrow and looking at Crosshair closely. “So he really shouldn’t be here yet?”

“Well, it's only a matter of time. But, right at this moment, no ma’am.” Hector mutters. “The connection is very faint.”

Lucy sighs. "Oh great. That will be all, Hector." she waves the demon away, turning to Crosshair who immediately snapped out of his trance.. "Today might be your lucky day." She says to the trooper. "It turns out, you aren't all mine yet." She picks up her glass, taking another long drink. "But you aren't in the clear yet!" She notes as Crosshair perks up at her words. "You still have some time to see if Fate sides with you."

Crosshair leans against the table he was standing over, taking a small sigh of relief. "So there is a chance." He whispers, thanking the Force.  
  
"Hmm.. A small one though, given your premature arrival in Hell." Lucy swirls the contents of her glass, thinking. "Unless.. You wanted to make a deal, that is." She looks up at Crosshair, smiling. "Deals are my specialty. And seeing as you do still have a living soul, the rules just changed"

He hesitates."What kind of deal are we talking?" he asks finally, letting his fear get the better of him.

"One that benefits both of us of course." Lucy laughs, setting her glass down and making her way over to an empty cabinet. "Come here Cross." she says gently, as the cabinet opened itself. "It’s not going to be easy. But I feel like your spite toward me makes you the perfect candidate for getting the job done."

He walks over to her once more, a little swagger in his step at her words. "What needs to be done?" He says, looking at the empty shelves.

"These empty platforms are where the 6 artifacts should be." she says, looking somewhat upset. "A long time ago-as punishment for a mistake I made- They were taken from me and spread throughout a few of the untouched realms. the Realm of Spirits, the Realm of Forgetfulness, the Realm of Darkness and Solitude, the Realm of Reflection, the Realm of Dreams and Nightmares, and the Land of Fire.Places I cannot touch." She turns to look at Crosshair. "I would like for you to get them back. If you do that, no matter the outcome of your fate, I will grant you life again."

"And you want me to do, what the dev- what you yourself.. Can't?" He asks her, suspiciously. "No offense but isn't it not advised to make a deal with you?"

With a wave of her hand, the cabinet door slams and she sighs. "Unless you would rather wait, and let Fate take its course. Although you should know she is my sister and owes me a few favors." Lucy states smugly.

"Oh that's dirty of you."

"Do you still not realize who you are talking to here?"

Crosshair stews a few moments in his thoughts. What’s the worst that could happen? If he dies completely, he will be stuck down here. If he fails, he is also stuck. At least this gives him more hope, a chance... "Fine. I'll do it." he says, sticking his hand out.

Lucy smiles, pleased. "Excellent!" She says, taking his hand into her own and giving it a firm shake. "We have a deal."


End file.
